Versus
by Petit Nash
Summary: Emily y haley se encuentran por primera vez solas, frente a frente... un pequeño detalle y se crea algo enorme. Y ambas saben que es lo que quieren ganar.


**N.A**. Lista nueva historia, espero que les guste una historia más o menos de confrontación directa... _Especial para **Paula**. Y para emmily candy bright_

**Versus**

Emily divagaba distraídamente frente a un archivo que debía terminar, tenía una barra de chocolate en mano y más bien jugueteaba con el collar que tenía puesto, no estaba de humor para eso, pero había retrasado los archivos en esos días y no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo, quería aprovechar que el resto del equipo había aprovechado su hora de almuerzo dejando la UAC para trabajar sin que la distrajeran. Miro por millonésima vez el reloj, sacudió la cabeza e intentó volver a concentrarse.

Estaba en eso, aprovechando los veinte minutos más o menos que le quedaban, cuando la vio llegar, seria y altiva Haley estaba en ese momento entrando a la UAC, atravesando la puerta de cristal y encaminándose decidida a la oficina de Hotch... tal vez era porque nunca le había caído muy bien Haley o porque después del divorcio de Hotch le parecía que era injusta (y tonta) por abandonar así q Hotch, pero en ese momento le molesto que se presentará ahí tan tranquila, como si tuviera alguna relación con cualquiera de ellos.

Haley era relativamente guapa, aunque sólo si le veía con muy buena fe, meditaba Emily mirándola a la distancia, pero suponía que no era mala persona... aunque era bastante falto de coherencia, paciencia e inteligencia que hubiera abandonado a Hotch, eso sí que no lo entendía para nada, aunque de cierto modo le daba gusto, mejor así... para él. Haley paso sin mirarla siquiera. Cuando se dirigía a la escalera para entrar en la oficina de Hotch, emily decidió detenerla.

-No esta ahí- dijo en voz alta

Al instante la ex esposa de Hotch volteó a mirarla, agitando su cabello rubio al hacerlo; no, definitivamente no era tan guapa, meditó Emily. La rubia la miró un segundo un poco perpleja y dio un par de pasos hacia ella

-¿Y donde esta ahora?- preguntó Haley

-Fue a comer- contestó Emily como si fuera obvio dada la hora

-Siempre esta aquí- dijo Haley entre molesta y sorprendida por no encontrar a Hotch ahí, donde esperaba que estuviera

-Pero ahora no esta, puedes esperar en las sillas de la entrada o volver en un rato- contestó Emily, pues según el protocolo no podía estarla manteniendo ahí, era una oficina del FBI

-Lo esperaré en su oficina- anunció Haley con desdén

-No puedes- dijo ella firme, casi retadora- no puedes esperarlo en su oficina, sobre todo ahora que el equipo no esta, espéralo aquí en la entrada... o cuando más en una de las mesas del equipo-

-Pero ya he estado antes adentro, él me ha dejado...-

-Pues será como sea, él es mi jefe, pero yo no puedo permitir que estés sola en su oficina, mientras no esta, sin que él lo sepa... esto es el FBI, funcionamos con reglas- declaró Emily a quien la rubia no le estaba haciendo gracia alguna y que deseaba más que nada que ya se alejará de Hotch definitivamente

-Pues no es asunto tuyo donde yo espere a mi esposo- dijo Haley dispuesta a ir a la oficina de Hotch

Emily se levantó al momento, olvidando totalmente todo lo que tenía que terminar para el trabajo, y en menos de dos segundos alcanzo a Haley, quien se acercaba peligrosamente a la oficina vacía de Hotch, estiro la mano y tomo a Haley del brazo para indicarle que se detuviera.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, guapa- dijo con un tona ya molesto

Y claro, con ese breve contacto, Haley reacciono de la peor forma posible, volteó al instante, lanzándole a Emily una mirada asesina, jaló el brazo para liberarse de la mano de la morena y en menos de un segundo, con el brazo libre lanzo una bofetada a Emily, que la dejo sin aliento.

Durante un brevisimo segundo las dos se quedaron como pasmadas, esperando que algo más pasará. Emily se llevo una mano a la mejilla, mientras Haley entraba en pánico tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir una palabra, Emily le soltó un bofetón a Haley más o menos con la misma intensidad. De pronto ambas mujeres estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pero de pronto eso no parecía bastarles a ninguna... Ya habían soltado el golpe, de pronto eso había sacado ciertas tensiones.

Quien sabe cual fue realmente la que siguió, la que dio el primer paso para convertir ese mínimo altercado en una pelea, pero en unos segundos estaban peleando, golpes volaban de una a la otra, sin saber exactamente que las impulsaba a eso... y también sin piedad alguna, ya no era sólo una pequeñez, ambas estaban molestas y estaban dispuestas a desquitarse con la otra.

Una bofetada, otra... un golpe, un empujón, alguna tiro del cabello de la otra, recibiendo un jaloneo... Haley empujo a Emily contra la pared y ella por un momento se quedo sin aire, al tiempo que la rubia le hablaba con mirada amenazante.

-No me interesa que tan parte de este equipo seas- le dijo Haley muy de cerca, ya con el labio hinchado- nunca, jamás, vas a interponerte cuando yo venga aquí a ver a mi esposo, ¿entiendes?-

Emily ni siquiera le dio un segundo para respirar cuando terminó de decir eso y le soltó un empujón de vuelta con mucha más fuerza que la de Haley, tirandola al suelo y logrando desconcertarla.

-Ex esposo- declaró Emily harta de escuchar eso cuando Hotch y Haley estaban más que divorciados

-Ja... sólo porque tú estas sola no tienes que meterte en mi relación con Aarón- acuso Haley- Zorra...- siseó

-Si las cosas entre Hotch y tú estuvieran tan bien, no tendrías que venir sin que él te esperará... reconócelo, eres historia antigua, él ya te olvido- declaró Emily mirándola muy molesta mientras empezaba a sentir escozor en un rasguño que la rubia había causado en la mejilla

Se levantó para volver a golpear a Emily, enojada, indignada, negándose a perder ante los argumentos de la agente, pero Emily estaba lista y también soltó un fuerte golpe, se empujaron una a otra por el pasillo, se golpearon en las escaleras y más de una vez terminaron en el piso, ya ni siquiera hablaban, gritaban o se insultaban... Sabían lo mucho que se despreciaban en ese momento, se hacían daño... lo sabían y eso les bastaba para no parar, sabían de antemano a que venía todo eso y ninguna tenía intención de perder...

Al cabo de unos minutos, tras soltar unos golpes más, después de tirar las cosas sobre un escritorio y cuando la primera gota de sangre rodó hasta el inmaculado piso, con pasos firmes y veloces alguien llegó a detenerlas. El equipo finalmente entró a escena, corriendo al ver el caos que existía dentro... Morgan el primero, corriendo para separarlas, García y JJ detrás de él con expresión de pánico.

-Basta- gritó Morgan interponiéndose entre las dos mujeres

-Ah no... esto no se a acabado- dijo Haley enojada

-He dicho basta- dijo él en tono autoritario mientras el resto del equipo entraba, Hotch como último- ayúdenme con esto- pidió Morgan

Entre él y García tomaron a Haley y la alejaron de ahí, Reid fue directamente hacia Emily acompañado de JJ, a varios metros de ese justo sitio Rossi y Hotch sólo miraban la escena, durante un segundo, mientras Reid se encargaba de llevarla a la oficina de JJ, Emily cruzó su mirada con Hotch y no supo reconocer lo que había en su expresión... de pronto supo que había sido imprudente y temió haberlo metido en problemas con todo ese numerito con Haley... pero el daño estaba hecho y ella no tenía intención alguna de retractarse.

JJ y Reid la sentaron en la oficina de JJ y examinaron el daño, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar que había pasado, de cierto modo entendían, de cierto modo ellos dos también sabía que había un trasfondo importante en esa pelea justo entre esas dos mujeres... El rasguño que había hecho Haley en el rostro de Emily se veía muy mal, sangraba ligeramente, aunque no parecía muy grave, al igual que un moretón justo encima del ojo derecho... por lo demás, salvo varios golpes en la parte del estomago, que seguramente acabarían por ser moretones, había salido bien librada del asunto.

Reid fue de inmediato en busca de un hielo y el botiquín para evitar que el rasguño llegará a infectarse, JJ y Emily se quedaron solas, primero en total silencio y quietud, luego la rubia le consiguió una botella de agua para su amiga y le miró soltando un hondo suspiro.

-¿Tenías que pelearte justo con la ex esposa de Hotch?- preguntó JJ- de todas las mujeres en el mundo que no te agradan ¿tenía que ser justo con ella y justo aquí?...-

-No empieces JJ, ya sé que esto estuvo terrible- contestó Emily

-Al menos no quedaste tan mal- dijo JJ con una risita- aunque sinceramente creí que eras mejor peleando... y más contra una mujer cualquiera-

-No le fue tan mal, debiste ver como quedo la otra- dijo Morgan entrando con Reid

-¿Tan mal?- preguntó Emily sin saber si eso le preocupaba o la hacia sentir satisfecha

-Algo, por eso necesito que desocupen pronto ese botiquín- me temo que allá tenemos más trabajo que hacer... le has dejado una herida en el labio que creo que tardará en olvidar, Emily-

-Vaya...- dijo Emily y se preocupo- ¿qué dijo Hotch?-

-Creo que eso puedo decírtelo yo mismo...- dijo Hotch también entrando en la oficina

Iba muy serio, miro un momento a Emily como analizando el daño general antes de entrar de lleno en la oficina que de pronto parecía la sala de reunión general, Emily tragó saliva y no supo si debía decir algo, disculparse al menos, no tenía ni idea si Hotch estaba realmente enojado y en cierto modo no quería averiguarlo. Mientras él entraba y Reid terminada de preparar lo necesario para curar la herida de Emily regresar el botiquín a Morgan todos estaban en silencio

-Déjennos solos- dijo finalmente Hotch mirando fijamente a Emily

Tras un segundo Morgan, Reid y JJ salieron de la oficina, dejando a Emily y a Hotch solos, en silencio... ella estaba tensa, a parte de que no había salido limpia de esa pelea y sentía cierto dolor tanto en su cuerpo como en su orgullo, se sentía incapaz de mirar a Hotch, se sentía incapaz de dar una explicación coherente a todo eso y eso la hacía sentir desprotegida ante él, seguramente iba a regañarla, a gritar tal vez, puede que la suspendiera unos días por esa insensatez y en realidad lo merecía.

Pero Hotch no dijo nada, al menos de principio, se acercó a ella y tomó con cuidado los materiales de curación que había dejado Reid ahí... con cuidado tomó el rostro de Emily sintiendo como ella se estremecía con el contacto, revisó el rasguño sangrante y se dispuso a curarlo, en silencio, pausadamente, con extremo cuidado, limpiando la herida, pasando un desinfectante, deteniéndose para observar el resultado, mientras Emily, extremadamente quieta no era capaz de mirarlo aun.

Luego, tras poner una gasa sobre la herida, aun en total silencio, Hotch miró a Emily en busca de más heridas, en silencio llevo sus dedos por su rostro con una suavidad incalculable para asegurarse que la guapa agente estuviera bien... mientras eso pasaba Emily sentía que se iba liberando de la tensión, los dedos de Hotch en su rostro hacían que se estremeciera, que enrojeciera, se sentía descubierta y extasiada, sus dedos lograban que ella soñara sin imágenes... Hotch finalmente se detuvo finalmente en el moretón que se iba formando arriba del ojo derecho de Emily y alcanzo un hielo para detener la inflamación del golpe. Emily sintió un escalofrío en el momento en que el hielo tocó su piel.

-Todo esta bien...- le susurró Hotch

-Lo lamentó Hotch...- dijo ella con un hilo de voz

-Ssshhh...- la silenció él y le puso un dedo en los labios.

Quitó el hielo un momento del golpe y analizó como se veía la cosa, la hinchazón iba parando, pero sólo un poco, así que regresó el hielo al golpe, mirando a Emily lentamente paso sus dedos entre su cabello, acariciando cada hebra del cabello oscuro, mirándola como si con eso consolará todo, como si con eso se quitará el dolor y se sanará el orgullo malherido por esa pelea.

-Nada de esto era necesario...- dijo él en voz baja y la vio sonrojarse- no tenías que salir lastimada-

-Sé que fue poco listo...- dijo ella pero él de nuevo puso su dedo en sus labios y se mantuvieron así poco más de un minuto

-Emily... no tenías porque hacer algo así- dijo él mirando aun el golpe y teniendo cuidado con el hielo que quedaba- no valgo la pena-

-¿y quién dice que todo esto es por ti?- preguntó ella a la defensiva

-Lo sé, Emily... sólo lo sé- dijo él y la miró fijamente, ella por una vez no apartó la mirada de él sino que a su vez lo miró fijamente

Hotch se quedó contemplándola un segundo, luego se acercó y la besó en los labios con cuidado, acariciándola aun y dándole tiempo a ella de responder ese beso, como explicando con ese beso que ninguna batalla contra Haley podía cambiar lo que hacia tiempo que se estaba formando entre ellos. Cuando separó sus labios de ella, Emily estaba sonrojada y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que volver a besarse era inevitable...

-Te quiero, Em... – le susurró él-¿Crees que ahora ya puedas hacerte a la idea de que eres lo más importante para mi?-

Emily se quedó a unos centímetros de él, olvidando por completo las heridas y el dolor, anhelando la sensación perfecta de sus labios encontrados probándose con tal delicia, embragándose de esa confesión directa, de sus maravillosas palabras... y lo miró a los ojos, penetrándolo totalmente con la mirada, ansiosa de volver a tenerlo así de cerca, eternamente así... Sonrió finalmente

-Sí, pero bien podrías probármelo de nuevo para que no quedé ninguna duda- dijo ella co un tono de coquetería esperando que volviera a besarla

-Te propongo algo- dijo él y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola aún más hacia sí- salgamos de aquí y te prometo que no te volverá a quedar ninguna duda de lo entregado que estoy a ti, Emily-

Fue ella entonces quien lo besó... antes de darle la mano y, olvidando por completo el problema en el que ella se habría podido meter, dirigirse a la salida para no volver a soltarse uno del otro... En el marcador mental de ese día, Emily recordó marcar:

Emily: 2 Haley: 0

**FIN**


End file.
